The Fallen Angel - Part 1
by IceAngel1
Summary: This is my first fanfc so please, be nice. r/r : ) This story has two new people in it that aren't from the HP books. They come to the school in Harry's 5th year. When they come to Hogwarts a lot of things change. I didn't know where to put this or what t


**A/N All the characters in this story belong to J. K. Rowling. The POV in this story keeps changing and it's kind of like the third year because Sirius Black is in it but he was found innocent so it is just after that only they are in their fifth year. Just wanted you to know that, though Sirius Black doesn't really have a big part in this. Also Buckbeack was never killed and it is just before Christmas holidays. Sorry for any spelling mistakes.**   
  


**This is part of, I don't know how many and tell me if you think I should keep writing about this. If you do think so I will and if you don't, I won't. Easy as that. The main characters in this are Harry, Ron, Hermione but also the two new ppl - Kheayra and Spencer. Lots of stuff happend to all and I didn't know where to put this (in Horror or Action/Adventure) or what the rating would bu but it is what it is. ** **Okay, I think I have talked enough.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all relieved that Sirius was proved innocent and could walk around without worry. At the moment Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to let Sirius stay in the castle as long as he wanted or needed. Since Professor Dumbledore didn't know where to put Sirius at the moment to sleep so he thought that he could stay in Gryffindor tower for a while. So Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up towards Gryffindor tower when they heard a voice behind them. They turned around and saw Draco Malfoy and his two friends, Crabbe and Goyle, standing on either side of him like bodyguards.   
  


"So is Dumbledore letting you take Black up to the Dementors for a little kiss?" Malfoy said sounding as if he just has all his dreams come true.   
  


"Actually,"Hermione said with a definite laugh in the back of her voice, "Sirius has been proved innocent and is staying here at the castle for a while." Harry, Ron Hermione and Sirius all laughed at the look of horror in Malfoy's face. He Obviously still thought that Sirius was a mad killer.   
  


The Four of them turned and walked up to Gryffindor tower. They got to the portret of the fat lady who was sleeping soundly in her frame when Ron said the password and the climbed into the Gryffindor common room. As soon as they stepped through the whole room went quiet. A few people screamed in horror but once they saw the people who acted like nothing was wrong they went back to what they were doing, even though some people kept glancing scared looks towards Sirius.   
  


Harry and Ron showed Sirius up to their dorm while Hermione went to the girls dorm to get something but when Ron asked her what she was going to get she just started to walk faster towards the stairs.   
  


**Hermione's POV**   
  


Hermione got to the door to her dorm when she heard a loud_ CRASH_ from behind the door. Hermione carefully opened the door and was relieved when she saw her new room mate holding the water jug that was always set by the window in case anyone needed a drink. Well, she only saw the handle of it in her hand. Hermione's new room mate's name was Kheayra. She looked like a perfect character out of a fantasy story book with her long blond hair and blue green eyes. She was shorter then Hermione but not by much. Kheayra had been transferred to Hogwarts from another wizarding school with her friend Spencer. Spencer was a very good-looking boy, as Hermione thought. He had short black hair with highlighted spikes. He was taller then Ron by about an inch. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were put in charge of showing Kheayra around and helping them out for the first while. Kheayra and Spencer didn't always want to be helped and shown around. They were always together and hardly ever talked to other people. Also, something that Hermione noticed, that Spencer was very protective of Kheayra. 

"Sorry," Kheayra said "it don't know what happened, it just.......broke" Kheayra smiled slightly before bending down to clean. From what Hermione had discovered, and from how Kheayra and Spencer acted when they did talk to her, they were very nice. 

Kheayra reached over for the garbage can and pulled the sleeve of her robes down to her wrist and finished cleaning up. 

"So....did Sirius get off the hook? Not in trouble anymore?" Kheayra asked 

"Yeah" replied Hermione, knowing that Kheayra was trying to make unusual small talk but didn't really feel in the mood. Something was wrong but she couldn't exactly figure it out. Something just...wasn't right. 

Hermione sat down on her bed and leaned back against her pillow. She watched Kheayra look out of the window towards Hagrid's cabin for about a half hour then, getting restless, left the room to go see how Sirius, Ron, and Harry were doing. Harry, Ron and Hermione had gotten used to each other coming into the boys or girls tower together. It didn't feel like it mattered a whole lot. 

She walked into the room where Harry, Ron and Sirius were and smiled. She noticed that Spencer was looking out the window and he glanced up when she walked in then went back. Sirius didn't mind sleeping in the 5th years room because all the other rooms in the castle were being used, and not many people would share their room for they were still not all convinced that Sirius was innocent. They were all laying on their beds, not talking, and looking extreamily bored. 

"Hey Hermione" Harry said Hermione nodded and flicked her head towards the door, motioning them to come out with her. They got the message and, not sorry for an excuse to leave, came out. 

"Is something wrong Hermione?" Sirius asked looking a bit worried. 

"No," Hermione answered, "I'm just really bored and by the looks of it, you were too." 

"Yeah, we stared to talk to that Spencer guy but he didn't seem too talkative. He just ended up staring out the window like he was waiting for something, or someone." Ron said 

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. They had reached the common room and sat down in the corner to talk, except for Sirius who said "I was supposed to meet Dumbledore to talk, I'll see you later" They waved goodbye to Sirius and stayed silent for a few seconds until Ron broke the silence. 

"So, about these two new kids, I mean, how weird can you get." he said 

"Oh lay off Ron! You would probably be like that too if you were a transfer student and had one friend that came with you." Hermione snapped back. Ron shrugged 

Harry said, "well you have to admit, they are acting a bit strange from what I've seen so far. I mean they don't even really try to talk to other people and they are ALWAYS together and I know for one thing, I could never look out a window for that long without moving" 

"That's for sure," Ron agreed, just as Kheayra came walking down the stairs from the girls dormitory looking a bit uneasy but happy, all the same. 

"Look," Hermione said, "I don't care how they act, Dumbledore asked us to make sure they find their way around and stuff, remember." 

"Yeah, she's right," Harry said, "besides, if we show them around and act as if we want to be their friends, maybe they will loosed up a bit." Harry stood up and smiled at Kheayra. 

"You're welcome to come sit with us if you want" he told her 

Kheayra returned the smile and walked over. "Thanks," she said "I'm feeling a bit nervous around here because I don't know many people." Kheayra's voice was gentle but she did sound a bit nervous. 

Ron replied, "don't worry about it. Everyone felt like that when they first came to Hogwarts. You'll feel right at home in no time! So, what school did you come from? I mean, why did you get transferred?" 

Hermione hit Ron in the arm and Kheayra laughed. _What a nice welcome that was_, Hermione thought. "Me and Spencer were transferred from a school called Galiouth. It's in Spain. I don't exactly know why we were transferred but the Headmaster there wasn't very happy when we left so I'm guessing he didn't make it happen." Kheayra told them. 

They all sat around the fire and talked for about fifteen minutes, Harry Ron and Hermione all talking and asking Kheayra a question every so often. She didn't talk as much though and kept glancing out the window. Then it was about three minutes to supper and everyone got up to go down to the Great Hall when a snowy owl, that looked quite like Hedwig, flew up to the window. Harry rushed over and to let the owl in. It glided through the window and landed with a _plop_ on a chair beside Kheayra. It was holding a black letter with a white rose on it, in it's beak. Kheayra took the letter from the owl and stroked it. It flashed it's yellow eyes at the letter and flew back out the window. Kheayra looked curiously at the letter and opened it. As she read her eyes looked worried but the more she read, the more angry she looked. At the end the look on her face was fright mixed with anger, curiosity, and a look that showed she was fighting an urge to run somewhere. She shoved the letter in her pocket and lead the way out of the common room.   
  


**_Harry's P.O.V._**

As they walked down to the Great Hall, no one talked. There was a kind of tension in the air. It made Harry feel uneasy in his stomach. He didn't understand Kheayra, and why she acted the way she did, but he liked her anyway...as a friend at least. She seemed nice enough and she was very pretty. He wished very much that he knew what Kheayra had read in that letter, and who wrote it as well. When they got the Great Hall they saw Spencer sitting at the Gryffindor table. When he saw them come in her stood up and walked towards us. After giving Kheayra a hug he nodded at us, then looked at her. He held her wrist in a way that looked quite painful, but she did not seem in any way, in pain. It was only now that Harry noticed that Kheayra was shaking madly. Spencer gave her a curious look as she slowly pulled the letter from her pocket. 

Spencer opened his mouth as if to say something, but then changed his mind and closed it again. Kheayra handed him the letter and he read it. As he did so he showed no sign of fear, like Kheayra herself had, just pure anger and hatred. 

That night Harry Ron and Hermione stayed up late into the night talking about what happened that day. Sirius still hadn't come back from talking with Dumbledore but they hardly noticed. The next day was the last day of classes before the Christmas Holidays. 

"I just wanna know what that letter said" Ron told Harry and Hermione as he yawned. 

"Don't we all" said Hermione 

"I have an idea!" Harry said with a grin on his face. Hermione gave him an evil look. 

"Don't go looking for trouble Harry," she told him, "obviously they don't want to show that letter around. What if they catch you trying to take it?" 

Harry laughed and the grin on his face widened. "Who ever said that I was going to get it." Hermione shook her head giving a plain look that said _no way you could make me go and break the rules again_. From that all Harry said was "come on Hermione! You've goten used to breaking the rules with me and Ron. I guess we can get it together but it would give us a greater chance of being caught." 

"Look," Hermione defended, "how do we even know that Kheayra has the letter? I mean what if Spencer has it. And besides it looked kinda private and I wouldn't feel right taking someone else's personal stuff." 

Ron shook his head. "Hermione, if it was so personal then how come Kheayra looked so scared and Spencer looked so mad?" 

At the end Hermione agreed to try and find the letter in the girls dormitory and Harry and Ron in the boys. They decided to meet at one o' clock sharp in the common room. 

Harry and Ron went up to the boys tower and Hermione up to the girls. When they got up everyone was already sleeping. They had to make sure though, so they crept over to Spencer's bed and looked through the curtains. He was sound asleep. They opened his trunk and, with the tip of their wands, looked though it's contents. They found a bunch of school books, as well as a few other odd looking books with no titles, a locked book that looked like a mix of a over-large diary and a spell book, a bunch of strange looking objects that not Harry nor Ron knew what they were, and a small box with a bunch of letters in it. They carefully opened the box and found four different letters that looked almost exactly like the one they were looking for, except that the rose was different colours. They took them all and put the box back into the trunk. They headed out to the common room to wait for Hermione. 

Hermione was already waiting in the common room when Harry and Ron came down. They sat together in the corner of the common room and talked in quiet whispers. The first thing, however, Hermione asked had nothing to do with why they were here. 

"Did Siruis come back yet?," she asked, " I thought about it before you came down because I never saw him come back." 

Harry shook his head and went onto the first subject. "We should hurry up. We don't know what could happen if they find us with these notes of just find that they are missing. One thing I want to ask is Hermione, how many letters like that did you find?" 

"Two," she said, "every time the rose is a different colour. There was the white one and a red one." 

Ron nodded. "Yeah, the same with us too. There is purple, orange, yellow, and blue." 

They set all the letters out in front of them. They wanted to read from the first one to the last one but they didn't know where to start. Hermione opened the one with the pink rose and decided that the best way to read them from first to last one, was to set them up by the date that was written inside. The colours went: blue, purple, orange, yellow, then white. 

Hermione picked up the first one and read out loud, in a whisper.......... 

**Blue:**

Kheayra, 

I know about it so don't you worry. I know what the minister of magic has done. I know how heart broken your headmaster must have been to see you and Spencer go. You - the key and Spencer the only one who can destroy you, and save you. Both fighters but both will lose. I'm nothing like Lord Voldemort. That weak filth doesn't even deserve to be called Lord. I taught him, he was under my power, he killed to get to you and almost did, although disobeying my orders. And now because of that he has gone to almost nothing and cost me so much. I will get my revenge and when the time comes, you will be too weak to defend yourself from me. 

Hermione continued reading the letters, one by one and no one said anything. They just kept getting worse and worse. 

**Purple:**

Spencer, 

You know you can't defend her forever, stay by her side. You will turn. I'll make sure of that. You must think that letters by owl aren't very threatening but in the end, you'll wish you had done what I said. It's been about two years since the last time I saw you, has it not? You were weak. So very weak. That is why I do not come now. I am just giving you a chance to put up a good defense so you will not die so quickly. There is nothing you can do, really. Poor Spencer and poor Kheayrs, poor, poor Kheayra. She will be put through most of the pain. But she will be able to see you as she dies, that should be a bit comforting anyway. The last hope you will have. 

**Orange:**

Spencer, 

It's a shame you have not replied. I was hoping you would. Tell me how things are without you're beloved headmaster. I'll give you a hint on something though, just for old times. Kheayra is very beautiful, is she not.. I do think so. I have seen her since she has been at Hogwarts. Long blond hair, beautiful green eyes, perfect skin, pure through her entire body. Won't it be such fun when I kill her. Cut her open, ruin her beautiful eyes, skin and hair. Cut her open and pull out her still beating heart. The whole time her being alive, watching, feeling every bit of pain. And you there as well, watching. Unable to help. Unable to fight but only fail. You, Spencer, her best friend have known her for years. Mothers best friends since they were young. You were there for almost her whole life and have never done anything to hurt her, but in the end, you will be the one to destroy her. Now, can you guess where you will die? Where you'll plead for mercy and only take you're last breath of air? 

**Yellow:**

Kheayra and Spencer, 

The time is coming closer to the dark day. It may or may not seem like a long time away and you will find out soon. I was surprised when you actually did write back, though you could have put a little more thought into it. After all, I am the most important one that you have written to and I don't think I'm so horrible. I could have made your death sooner and a lot worse. I gave you a chance to defend yourself. Or at least try. I gave you time to live, time to see what another school was like for a bit. Though it is not that long. I'll let you in on a little secret. I had the minister transfer you, well not exactly him. I had one of my followers pretend to be him and have you transferred. You headmaster knew someone of mine was near. At first he thought it was me, but in the end he knew it was only a symbol of me. 

White: 

You think I'm weak? You think you could possible win against me when I am feared more then Voldemort ever was? You don't know what it is to be strong, to have power. What is weakness? I will show you weakness, I will show you power, In March, I will show you what it is like to plead and what it is like to watch your best friend's blood spill over the ground and mix with your own. You will soon know what it is like to suffer at the hands of Zirath. 

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron, both of them looked very white, but none as bad as Hermione did. They decided to return the letters at once, then go to bed. Harry climbed the stairs with Ron, dazed, and unable to thing straight. As Harry lay in bed, unable to sleep, he thought about what the letters said. Who could possible be feared more then Lord Voldemort? Who could possibly be more powerful then him? Powerful enough to call him weak. 

It was almost dawn when Harry finally fell asleep, and when he woke up he certenly didn't feel like going to classes, but he got up, dressed, and went down to the Great Hall anyway. Harry met up with Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and, after grabbing a few pieces of toast, went off to their first class, Potions. 

When they got to Snape's dungin, Harry Ron and Hermione choose the table at the very back. Snape was at the front writing things on the board for that class. "Sits down," he said in barely a whisper. Everyone sat down at once. "Today we will be making a burning potion. Copy this down as I read you the ingredients and tell you about the potion." 

"What does a burning potion do?" Harry asked Hermione. 

Hermione turned to look at Harry "A burning potion is a torture potion it......" 

Snape cut her off before she could say anything else. "Are you listening to me and copying this down Granger? You better be" Hermione nodded as Snape narrowed his eyes at her. "10 points from Gryffindor," he said. Hermione opened her mouth but thought again and shut it as Snape continued. 

"The burning potion, is a torture potion," he said, " it was used not too long ago when witches and wizards wanted to torture their own kind without a wand. What a burning potion does is when a person drinks it, the potion will act like an acid and burn the person from inside out. Very hard to treat and if touched by the outer skin will give major burns. The antidote is a complicated potion to make because not many people would live to use the antidote if they did drink the potion." 

Ron put up his hand and spoke out. "And why, exactly, are we learning to make potions that were used to kill people? I mean isn't that the dark Arts?" 

Snape looked at Ron and said, "You are in your fifth year and I am supposed to be teaching you potions. Some of those potions that you are to be learning can be harmful, yes, but I am the teacher here and you will listen. And you dare talk out of like again you will get detention. You just lost yourself another 10 points from Gryffindor." Snape continued with telling the class the ingredients of the potion and was almost done when the door opened and Kheayra and Spencer walked through it. The class was completely silent until Snape spoke. "So glad for you to join us. Explain, why you are late. And while we're at it......10 points for being late in the first place." 

Spencer narrowed his eyes at Snape, something no one had ever dared to do. "I don't think you should have taken points for we were talking to the Headmaster by a request from him." 

Snape bared his teeth and looked at Kheayra. "Sit down now, or I will have a reason to remove points. NOW!" Kheayra walked to the back and sat down beside Hermione, Spencer sat beside her. "Well, not then we have everyone is our class, after much wasted time, I will put you into pairs to make the potion." Snape walked around the class pairing people together and stopped Harry, Ron, Hermione, Spencer, and Kheayra. "Hmm," he said, "Mr. Malfoy, please come here." Malfoy walked over with a smirk on his face, as usual. The only difference this time, Harry thought that Snape was looking at Kheayra and Spencer with a more loathing look then he ever gave Harry. When he smirked, much worse then Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy, you will be working with Miss Lashae, Potter you will be working with Mr. Theron, Granger will be working with Crabbe, and Weasley, you willl be working with.......Mr. Longbottom. You don't have much time anymore, so I suggest you get started." 

Harry and Spencer set their stuff up at a table beside Malfoy and Kheayra. Malfoy kept smiling at Kheayra and brushing against her 'accidently' trying to reach for ingredients. Both Harry and Spencer kept glancing at them while they brewed their potion. 

Ron, who was at a table with Neville behind Harry, knocking things over, for every so often Neville knocked something over that gave Ron minor burns. Close to the end of class Ron had to leave for the hospital wing because of the burns. 

Snape walked over to Neville and started yelling at him about how he couldn't do anything right. All of a sudden Spencer walked over to Snape and defended Neville, which surprised everyone. "I don't see why you have to yel at him. It could very easily be your own fault that he doesn't do as well as he does in other classes. It is more often the professors fault in teaching bad and yelling at the students, then the students fault in making too many mistakes." he said quite calmly. 

Snape looked like he was about to explode. "Get out," he said in a whisper, "how dare you talk to me like that in my class. GET OUT NOW!!!." Spencer didn't seem to react to this. He just shrugged and walked out of the class. Snape looked around at the rest of the class. "GET BACK TO WORK" he yelled. He walked to the front of the class and sat down at his desk. "Mr. Longbottom, you will bring your potion up here and we will see what happens when you drink some of it." Neville picked up the caldron and started to walk up to the front of the class when Crabbe tripped Neville and the potion drenched Kheayra and Malfoy jumped away, after getting the arm of his robes soaked in it The rest of the potion started seeping across the floor and some soaked into Neville's robes. People screamed and climbed on chairs as the potion started burning the table and chair legs. 

Kheayra gasped as she got drenched in the potion. Malfoy howled in pain and ran out towards the hospital wing. Kheayra ran out of the classroom and Harry caught sight of her burnt face, streaked with tears as she ran out. "STUPID BOY" Snape roared and, with a wave of his wand, the remains of the potion disappeared. "Anyone who got hit with the potion, go to the hospital wing. 20 points from Gryffindor." Just as he said that the bell rang. 

Harry and Hermione decided to go and see if Ron and Kheayra were ok before heading to lunch. As they walked out of the dungin they saw Spencer, who joined them. "What happened to them?" he asked. Harry and Hermione started to explain as they walked.   
  
  
  


**End or Part 1**

**What do you think should happen?**


End file.
